starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Han Solo
Han Solo '''is a Human male smuggler and general in the Rebel Alliance and a big figure in the Galactic Republic and its successor the New Republic. He is also the husband of Leia Organa and the father of Ben Solo. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire 7. The Chase He was on the run from Imperial Patrol Troopers throughout the Industrial Sector on Corellia. He attempts to force CorSec to help out, but they refuse and he gets into Coronet City. Here he delivers the high voltage cylinders that he got to Borr Salek, but double crosses him by replacing one with an empty one and taking a real one with him and the credits. While being chased by the Empire again he called Qi'ra, who was pissed due to him not following on onto the deal. He met with Nici the Specialist in the Blue Lagoon Cantina, but he refuses to help him out because Han doesn't have enough money with him. Leaving the cantina, he is encountered by Troopers again and only thanks to Qi'ra he is able to escape them. They make it back in time to get back inside the White Worms hideout, hand the remaining cylinder to Lady Proxima and head off to bed. Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 He along with Leia Organa arrived aboard the Millenium Falcon with Leia Organa and arrived just after the meeting of the Rebel Command ended aboard the Salvation. He and Leia were placed in charge of the mission on Jakku after Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar left. Along with Leia he arrived aboard a Basse-class Troop Lander on Jakku and was visibly unhappy when his wife decided that she would go meet the local warchief named Edau Maani. He decided to act as backup aboard the Millenium Falcon, however when the two escorting airspeeders were shot down, he was unable to act fast to protect Leia. Thanks to Leia reaching out through the Force to Luke, Luke contacted Han and informed him of the peril his sister was in. Han immediately reacted and formed a taskforce to save Leia from the grasp of Warchief Maani, including Chewbacca and R2-D2. He arrived just in time with the SpecForce Pathfinders to free Leia from the hold of Edau Maani who threatened to kill her if Kull Makan did not coorporate and give him what he wanted. He then escorted her back to the camp of the Republic, but [[Edau Maani followed them and attacked them while they were investigating the ancient ship. Han held them off with Chewbacca and the other forces, but was surprised when the ship became sentient and flew off. Aboard the Millenium Falcon, Han and Chewbacca arrived above Coruscant in order stop the sentient ship that had trapped Leia Organa and Dr. Andro aboard. Along with the Coruscant Security Police they attempt to control the ship, but it descends to fast and disaeppears from their radars. He later begins to formulate a plan with Luke Skywalker and Gial Ackbar to get Leia, Andro and Mon Mothma back from their captors. Han and Luke travelled to Level 1313 to hunt down Davits Draven and traced him back to the Sunken Pride Cantina, but they came there to late. The owner send them to roughly where he believes Draven was heading to, but Han and Luke discover soon enough that they are not the only ones hunting Draven, as they encounter Zia Karsen, working for the Acolytes of Nox. They manage to trap and arrest Draven before Karsen can take the fatal shot and Han reveals to Draven that instead of heading to the Senate, they are heading further in towards the Acolytes base. Han provided Chewbacca with cover as the latter, killing a couple of assailants from the Acolytes of Nox. They seem to be succesfull until a group of Opticron droids appear from the ship and become part of the battle. After that battle ends, Luke tells Han that he is going after Captain Shook and he goes to look for the Sphere himself. Despite the warning, Luke does so anyway. They find the base of the Acolytes and Han infiltrates it in order to disable the controls. He then attempts to take down OP-112. As OP-112 and his Opticron droids disappear into the ship and fly off leaving the superweapon behind, Han and Luke now are faced with Shook threatening to kill Mon Mothma. Age of the New Republic '''HotS - Han and Chewbacca flew to Kashyyyk to celebrate Life Day there and they were warmly greeted by Lumpawaroo and Mallatobuck. Han was asked why Leia was not there and Han told Malla that Leia was involved with a few trade agreements with organizations like the Tevv Conglomerate. He then had Lumpy help him unload the presents they brought for the Wookiees and later would be one of the first to join the festivities around the Origin Tree. HotS - Han remained mostly on the sidelines as celebrations continued on Kashyyyk but he was happy when Luke and Leia landed on the planet. He aided Leia when she met with Tarfful once again to discuss a successor and later would join the celebrations when everything was resolved and the new chieftain was announced, Gungi.